


Quando la luce si oscura

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Blood, Boys' Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Nakama, Nakamaship, Shounen, Shounen Fights, Shounen-ai, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Un lampo nelle tenebre.Gli occhi di Seiji si spalancarono e la videro.Korin era lì, lo sovrastava circondata da un alone verde...Un verde non brillante, ma sporco, aura corrotta e macchiata di nero...[Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Quando la luce si oscura

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction & Fanart
> 
>  
> 
> \- prompt 12/26  
> #ADRENALINA  
> /a·dre·na·lì·na/  
> sostantivo femminile  
> 2\. Stato di forte eccitazione, di grande energia.
> 
> \- prompt 13/26  
> #FEBBRE  
> /fèb-bre/  
> 1 Aumento della temperatura del corpo dovuto a cause patologiche || fig. una f. da cavallo, molto alta
> 
> Titolo: Quando la luce si oscura  
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Personaggi: Seiji-centric, ma presenti e importanti tutti e cinque  
> Ship: palese SeijixTouma, accenni alle altre  
> Warnings: un po' di sangue e un po' di violenza, tanto angst, forte dramma psicologico  
> Note: Dal punto di vista temporale, la fanfic può considerarsi un missing moment tra il primo oav e il cd drama Korin-den.  
> E' da considerarsi un seguito di un'altra mia fanfic: “Hana ni kaze – Fiori nel vento”, quindi c'è qualche leggero riferimento ad eventi della suddetta fanfic, ma niente che impedisca la comprensione se non la si è letta.  
> Esiste anche un seguito di questa fanfic, scritto prima insieme alla mia collega di scrittura, ma mai pubblicato. Verrà pubblicato una volta che ci avremo rimesso mano.  
> Fine note, buona lettura

_**Quando la luce si oscura** _

 

 

 

 

“Torniamo a casa”.

Era stato Seiji il primo ad esprimere quel desiderio, che poi era il desiderio di tutti. Nessuno osava dirlo, nessuno osava prendere iniziative che, in ogni modo, si sarebbero rivelate dolorose.

Un pensiero era comune a tutti: erano stanchi degli Stati Uniti, di ciò che quel paese aveva significato, delle nuove cicatrici fisiche ed emotive marchiate addosso a tutti loro.

Prima della partenza Shu e Ryo, accompagnati da Shin che li vegliava come un angelo custode, avevano voluto recarsi un'ultima volta nel sottosuolo di New York, tra lo squallore e la sporcizia di quel luogo, dove una piccola luce era riuscita a fiorire e lì li aveva accolti, perché quella era la sua unica casa.

La commozione si impadronì di tutti e tre, ma Shin mise a tacere la propria per offrire la propria spalla ai due _nakama_. Sì erano ritrovati, tutti e tre: sperava che ciò potesse dare ristoro ai loro cuori spezzati.

Un ultimo saluto al ricordo di Luna poi un solo, comune pensiero: torniamo da Seiji.

Lo trovarono con Touma, che non l'aveva più lasciato dal momento in cui il guerriero di Korin aveva dimostrato di volersi affidare a lui…

Almeno un poco…

Perché il completo abbandono, da Seiji, non lo si poteva pretendere.

Nasty aveva pensato ad organizzare il viaggio di ritorno, preferendo che i cinque giovani samurai si dedicassero unicamente gli uni agli altri.

Tutto fu pronto in poche ore: il mattino successivo al giorno in cui Seiji aveva espresso la propria volontà, erano al Kennedy International Airport, pronti per l'imbarco.

Non c'era allegria: provare a ridere, a scherzare, sarebbe parso, a tutti, un azzardo. Persino il piccolo Jun se ne stava silenzioso e tranquillo accanto a Nasty, usando la massima discrezione nei confronti di quei cinque fratelli grandi visibilmente provati.

Seiji si era richiuso nel proprio mutismo ed era chiaro a tutti che non stava bene, così come era chiara la sua difficoltà a chiedere esplicitamente aiuto. Non avrebbe mai accolto di buon grado la compassione altrui, fosse anche quella dei _nakama_.

Touma era talmente angosciato che, contrariamente al suo solito, sull'aereo non riusciva a prendere sonno. Sì chiese se Seiji, seduto al suo fianco, fosse davvero addormentato o facesse finta, per evitare chiacchiere e attenzioni non desiderate.

Si mise ad osservarlo per l'ennesima volta, domandandosi come facesse a mantenersi così composto e ordinato anche mentre dormiva. Eppure non dava l'idea di fingere.

D'altronde l'aveva già visto dormire ed era esattamente così, se si escludevano le volte in cui, come accadeva, a turno, a tutti loro, il suo sonno veniva turbato da spaventosi incubi.

“ _E adesso?”_ si chiese, _“niente incubi? Oppure…”._

Non ebbe finito di pensarlo che i lineamenti di Seiji vennero deformati da una smorfia di dolore, Touma vide tremare le ciglia dell'unico occhio che il lungo ciuffo lasciava scoperto, alle labbra sfuggì un piccolo lamento e una goccia di sudore colò lungo la tempia.

Touma deglutì, incerto sul da farsi.

Il cuore gli suggeriva di toccarlo, sfiorarlo con una carezza, fargli sapere che lui era lì e che non era solo ad affrontare ciò che lo tormentava. Ma si diede del vigliacco, perché aveva paura…

Paura delle reazioni di Seiji… e se ne vergognava.

Dopo tanto tempo, dopo tante esperienze condivise, tante confidenze reciproche, lui aveva ancora paura di un Seiji in preda al dolore… e alla paura?

Si portò una mano alla fronte.

Nello stesso istante, gli incubi di Seiji dovettero farsi ben peggiori, perché alle labbra del ragazzo sfuggì un gemito più acuto, quasi singhiozzante. Touma sussultò e tre volti spuntarono dai sedili davanti a loro, tre paia di occhi troppo grandi e troppo ansiosi.

“Seiji!”.

Quello era Ryo.

“Che cos’ha?!”.

E quelli erano Shu e Shin, in coro.

Touma sospirò e fece cenno loro di tacere.

“Ci penso io” sussurrò.

Gli altri esitarono qualche istante, poi fu Shin, il più vicino al finestrino, ad annuire e a mettere una mano sulla spalla di Shu, invitando anche Ryo, con un'occhiata, a risedersi.

Quando furono scomparsi nei loro posti, Touma sospirò ancora, ringraziando mentalmente la sensibilità di Shin. Certo, avere il loro appoggio gli avrebbe fatto comodo, loro ci sapevano fare molto più di lui, loro sapevano come essere di conforto.

Troppo comodo, appunto.

Seiji era difficile, ma…

In quel momento, lo suggeriva una voce dentro di lui, occuparsi di Seiji era compito suo.

“Touma”.

Il leggero richiamo di Shin gli fece sollevare il capo. Il guerriero di Suiko era rispuntato e gli sorrideva, con quella dolcezza che faceva sentire bene, che sapeva accarezzare il cuore e rasserenare.

“Lo lasciamo a te… ma noi siamo qui. Non dimenticarti di noi, d'accordo?”.

Tenku ricambiò il sorriso:

“Come fai a sapere sempre tutto?”.

Il viso di Shin si colorò leggermente e il suo sorriso si fece malinconico:

“Noi siamo uno. Non dimenticarlo, per favore”.

Touma annuì, con il cuore che prese a battere più forte.

Shin annuì a propria volta e scomparve di nuovo nel sedile davanti.

Un nuovo lamento al suo fianco riportò l'attenzione di Touma sul samurai della luce. Vederlo così, con i denti stretti in un ringhio silenzioso, le palpebre serrate e i pugni che sembravano voler afferrare qualcosa, gli provocò una stretta al cuore, ma credette di morire quando attraverso le palpebre fuggì una goccia che scivolò sulla guancia e le labbra si aprirono. Tenku non udì il suono, troppo leggero, ma lesse il sussurro sulle labbra:

“Tou…”.

Poteva esserselo immaginato?

Poteva essere un'illusione?

Con un nodo in gola che rischiava di soffocarlo, mosse una mano e la intrufolò sotto il pugno chiuso di Korin:

“Sono qui…”.

Il pugno si aprì e si richiude quasi subito sulla mano di Touma, gli fece male fino a strappargli un'esclamazione di dolore che mantenne, con fatica, a bassa voce.

C'era una tale furia nella stretta di Seiji, una tale, disperata rabbia che Touma, per un attimo, ne fu spaventato. Lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati e la sua attenzione si focalizzò su un'altra lacrima, sulla luce intensa che anche il dolore conferiva a quel viso, troppo bello per essere reale.

“ _Forza, Touma del cielo”_ impose a se stesso, _“solleva la tua visuale, fai quello che senti giusto!”._

Rispose alla stretta, la sua non fu dolorosa, ma energica sì, perché Seiji lo sentisse presente, sicuro, l'ancora per il suo smarrimento.

Un altro lamento, la testa di Seiji si reclinò all'indietro e Touma non poté fare a meno di seguire il percorso di una lacrima lungo il mento, poi lungo la linea delicata del collo, la pelle bianca così esposta e vulnerabile.

Touma chiuse gli occhi, la stretta della sua mano si fece ancora più salda, si tese verso il _nakama_ , le labbra sul collo, a posare un tenero bacio laddove la lacrima si era fermata.

“Sono qui” sussurrò in un sospiro e poggiando la fronte dove poco prima aveva posato le labbra.

Non si era reso conto che, in quel modo, i suoi capelli andavano a solleticare il mento e il naso di Seiji e il sonno del giovane era sempre stato leggero. Lo sentì agitarsi e sussurrare parole sconnesse in preda alla confusione che si trasformarono, poi, in un'esclamazione più energica:

“Touma, che fai?!”.

Il ragazzo di Osaka si ritrasse come se fosse stato punto. Sapeva benissimo cosa pensava Seiji: non erano da soli, c'era gente ed erano due ragazzi fin troppo attaccati l’uno all’altro.

Si mise dritto sulla sua poltrona, lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie ginocchia.

“Scusa” borbottò.

Seiji non rispose, ma Touma percepiva fin troppo bene gli occhi d'ametista fissi su di lui. In tutto quello, stranamente, le loro mani erano rimaste intrecciate e Seiji non accennava a voler sciogliere quel legame.

Touma osò sollevare lo sguardo, scrutandolo in tralice, ma appena Seiji se ne accorse fu lui a distogliere il proprio, per puntarlo fuori dal finestrino.

Neanche una parola da parte sua.

Ma le mani erano ancora unite.

Touma sospirò, chiuse gli occhi ed appoggiò la nuca all’indietro.

“ _Con calma”_ si disse. _“È già tanto così… per ora”._

 

 

***

 

La casa si Nasty a Kanagawa li accolse con il suo silenzio e la pace tra i monti. Avevano accompagnato Jun dai suoi genitori e si erano recati subito lí.

L'impatto fu straniante, sembrò a tutti loro di venire catapultati in un'altra dimensione, alla quale, tuttavia, sentivano di appartenere come a nessun altro luogo.

“Questo è... il nostro posto”.

Fu Shu il primo ad esprimere quello che era il pensiero di tutti e lo fece con una serietà, guardando fisso davanti a sé e gli occhi tanto intensi e saggi da sembrare,

all'improvviso, più grande. Fu Ryo a notarlo, mentre lo osservava con tutta la pienezza del sentimento che provava per lui:

“Siamo cresciuti ancora?”.

Touma sbuffò, precedendo tutti verso la porta di casa e scuotendo il capo:

“A quale prezzo?”.

“Troppo alto... come sempre” rispose Shu, senza mutare la propria espressione assorta.

Una mano di Shin si posò sulla sua spalla e lui la cercò subito con la propria, per poi portarsela alle labbra.

A Nasty non sfuggì l'atteggiamento di Seiji nel corso di quello scambio. Rimase fermo, senza guardare apparentemente nulla, apparentemente senza udire una parola e senza compiere alcun gesto di partecipazione o avvicinamento nei confronti dei _nakama_.

Abbassò lo sguardo, per non far pesare a nessuno la propria preoccupazione e seguì Touma, andando lei stessa ad aprire la porta e anticipandoli dentro casa.

“Solite stanze direi, giusto?” esordì per rompere il ghiaccio, cercando di infondere nel tono un briciolo di spensieratezza. Ne avevano tutti talmente bisogno, ma era così difficile pretendere che riuscissero a ritrovarla.

“Io vorrei fare cambio con Ryo”.

L'annuncio di Seiji fece gelare tutti, una normalissima frase, che in verità implicava troppe cose.

Seguirono istanti di imbarazzato silenzio, durante i quali Touma credette che il proprio cuore si sarebbe fermato.

Fu Ryo a rompere quel silenzio, ma il suono della sua voce stridette e in qualche modo fece ancora più male:

“Vuoi dormire da solo?”.

“Tu lo hai fatto per mesi”.

“Ma io ho sempre avuto Byakuen e poi... è diverso!”.

“E cosa ci sarebbe di diverso?”.

Già, cosa?

Nessuno aveva una risposta logica, solo tante domande che si riassumevano in una: perché?

Soprattutto ogni battito del cuore di Touma era un pulsare insistente e doloroso di quella domanda.

Fu lui il primo a farsi violenza, per sottrarsi a quello stallo.

“Va bene... porto su la mia roba. Ryo, ti aspetto”.

Raccolse la propria borsa e, senza guardare nessuno, si avviò su per le scale. Ryo lanciò un'occhiata inquieta a tutti, soffermandosi su Seiji, il cuore che si gelava nel cogliere la sua espressione fin troppo composta, tanto da sembrare quasi assente.

Cercò lo sguardo di Shin e lo trovò smarrito e costernato come doveva essere il suo. Shu non sapeva dove guardare.

“Allora vado”.

Ryo riportò gli occhi su Seiji. Avrebbe voluto urlargli contro: si era accorto del male che aveva fatto a Touma?

Lo seguì con gli occhi, sperando in una sua occhiata, in una parola di spiegazione... sperando di ritrovare quella loro complicità che li aveva sempre resi una coppia perfetta in battaglia.

Trovò solo il vuoto e il silenzio.

Quando Seiji fu sparito e sentirono chiudersi la porta di quella che era stata la stanza di Ryo, tutti tornarono a respirare.

“Ma.... maledizione!” sbottò Rekka.

Shin aveva portato una mano al petto, il suo gesto abituale quando le emozioni e le tensioni cominciavano a farsi insostenibili per il suo cuore empatico.

Shu era un po' furioso, un po' inquieto, neanche lui sapeva esattamente cosa provava.

“Io capisco” cominciò a parlare, gesticolando furiosamente, “capisco tutto, immagino come si sente. O meglio no, non posso immaginarlo, è semplicemente troppo, d'accordo. La sua yoroi... è...”.

“È diventata uno strumento di morte senza controllo” mormorò Shin, il pianto nella voce.

“Sì, è vero... è vero. Io impazzirei, va bene, ma non è un buon motivo per trattare così Touma. Già io e Ryo, a New York, abbiamo commesso l'errore di allontanarci dai nostri _nakama_ , non va bene, non è giusto, non...”.

Le mani di Shin si posarono, ferme, sulle sue e ne bloccarono o movimenti inconsulti:

“Calmati, Shu, stai per esplodere”.

“Sì, lo so, lo so!”.

La voce di Shin si fece più morbida, avvolgente:

“Scimmietta... per favore”.

Quello era lo Shin a cui Shu non poteva resistere. Chinò il capo e deglutì ogni ulteriore ondata di rabbia.

Shin gli posò la fronte contro la propria, ringraziandolo con lo sguardo, mentre Ryo e Nasty guardarono per qualche istante Shin con la medesima gratitudine.

“Vado da Touma” annunciò Ryo, anche se la prospettiva non contribuiva ad alleggerire il suo animo.

 

 

***

 

 

“Touma, posso?”.

“Non vedo perché no, Ryo, pare che questa sarà anche camera tua”.

Tono aspro, segno di malumore.

D'altronde c'era da aspettarselo, Ryo non aveva sperato neanche per un attimo di trovare il _nakama_ in condizioni normali, neanche lo pretendeva, lo capiva perfettamente. Lui stesso c'era rimasto male per l'atteggiamento di Seiji, poteva solo immaginare come dovesse sentirsi Touma.

“Ti va bene prendere il letto di Seiji? Io sono abituato al solito”.

“Ma certo”.

Ryo aveva intenzione di mostrarsi morbido con Touma. Sostegno, solo sostegno e tanta comprensione, perché in nessun modo aveva meritato un tale comportamento da parte di Seiji.

Neppure a Seiji attribuiva colpe, naturalmente: gli unici colpevoli erano quegli esseri abominevoli che avevano sfruttato Korin per i loro fini mostruosi.

Touma non l'aveva ancora guardato, sembrava affaccendato a svuotare la propria borsa, ma Ryo sapeva benissimo che fare ordine non era mai stata una priorità per il guerriero del cielo. Un Touma in condizioni normali si sarebbe buttato sul letto a sfogliare qualunque cosa di cartaceo che gli fosse capitata tra le mani o, semplicemente, si sarebbe messo a poltrire.

Touma così indaffarato era indice solo di una cosa: Touma in crisi.

Ryo si sedette sul bordo del letto di Seiji, non sarebbe mai riuscito a considerarlo il proprio, e contemplò per qualche istante la schiena del _nakama_ in preda al movimento perenne.

“Ryo… lo so che mi stai fissando”.

“Se lo sai, perché non ti fermi un attimo e non mi guardi anche tu?”.

“E quale utilità ci sarebbe nello stare fermi a guardarci negli occhi?”.

Ryo si esibì in un esasperato quanto plateale lamento di impazienza e non era da lui contenersi quando la pazienza veniva meno. In un attimo fu in piedi, alle spalle di Touma, lo afferrò e, con un gesto brusco, lo fece voltare.

Quando furono l'uno di fronte all'altro, Ryo seppe di aver avuto ragione. Anche se con la voce Touma era stato abile a dissimulare, i suoi occhi erano rossi per il pianto che non riusciva a trattenere.

“ _Baka_ ” mormorò e lo attirò a sé, nel più focoso degli abbracci.

Touma lo lasciò fare e quella passività, quel totale abbandono, non furono rassicuranti per Ryo; portò una mano sulla sua nuca, affondò le dita nei crespi capelli corvini e gli fece posare la fronte sulla sua spalla, mentre con l'altra mano lo accarezzava, tracciando ampi cerchi sulla schiena.

“Sfogati, panda. Non sta scritto da nessuna parte che tu debba essere fatto di pietra e sopportare tutto”.

Un sussulto delle spalle, un tirare su del naso annunciarono una serie di singhiozzi, silenziosi, pacati, dolorosi per Ryo, che accentuò l'abbraccio, mentre Touma si abbandonava quasi a peso morto. Ryo rimase fermo, saldo sulle gambe, fiamma avvolgente e gentile.

Il samurai del cielo tirò su col naso un'altra volta e strofinò la fronte sulla spalla del _nakama_ , poi la staccò e rimase con la testa rintanata tra le spalle, gli occhi che guardavano a terra.

“Sono uno sciocco, non dovrei starci così male, in fondo condividerò la stanza con te” una risata nervosa, tra le lacrime, mentre con il palmo della mano si strofinava il naso.

“Un'esperienza nuova in fondo... e forse sarai anche un convivente più facile”.

“Touma”.

Tono inquisitorio, un po' cantilenante, di chi non credeva neanche a una parola.

Ryo lo allontanò da sé, per rincorrere i suoi occhi sfuggenti, mantenendo salde le mani sulle sue spalle.

“Smettila, Touma. Dì quello che senti davvero”.

Il sorriso scomparve dalle labbra di Tenku e gli occhi andarono, ancora, altrove. Li chiuse, scosse il capo.

“Ryo... io non vorrei che tu pensassi...”.

Si fermò, era troppo difficile.

“Cosa, panda?”.

Gli rispose un sorriso amaro:

“Se mi chiami così, con quel tono, mi sconfiggi in partenza”.

Ryo ricambiò il sorriso:

“Sconfiggerti è quello che voglio. Esigo che tu mi dica come ti senta”.

“Me lo chiedi come capo?”.

Sul viso di Rekka si dipinse una smorfia:

“Come amico, _baka_ , come _nakama_ ”.

Touma scosse di nuovo il capo, con un'altra risatina amara:

“Quello che qualcun altro non ci permette di essere”.

“Non dire così, non è come pensi, davvero”.

Con un altro cenno di diniego e lo sguardo basso, Touma sospirò e gli diede una veloce carezza sul viso, prima di ritrarsi e andarsi a sedere sul proprio letto.

Si incurvò su se stesso, il viso affondato nelle mani:

“Io sono felice di condividere la stanza con te, davvero”.

Ryo sorrise. Sul serio Touma si tormentava anche per quello?

“Ma pensi realmente che io possa essere geloso? Tra noi cinque? Non ha senso!”.

Anche Ryo si risedette sull'altro letto e tenne gli occhi su di lui.

“Ne', Touma... vorresti guardarmi?”.

L'altro sbuffò, le mani scivolarono via dal viso e si rifugiarono tra le ginocchia:

“Lo sai che faccio fatica... in questi momenti”.

“Lo so” sospirò Ryo, “ma almeno provaci”.

In effetti Touma ci provò, ma risultò un'espressione piuttosto buffa, non lo guardava dritto negli occhi, ma dal basso in alto e si vedeva che faticava a tenere quella direzione del proprio sguardo:

“Lo so che non sei geloso, Ryo. Solo che a me non sembra giusto stare così male per la decisione di Seiji. Non ha chiesto a me di dormire da solo, io sarò con te... è lui che...”.

“Che vuole essere solo...”.

Touma si alzò, si mise a camminare avanti e indietro, le mani che sembrava non sapessero quale direzione prendere:

“È questo che non sopporto, capisci? Che non voglia che io... che io lo aiuti!”.

Ryo continuò a guardarlo, si limitò ad annuire, mantenendo il proprio sguardo caldo, incoraggiante. Touma si stupì una volta di più di quegli occhi, in essi il _jin_ , la sua virtù, era come una fiamma sempre accesa, vibrante.

Decise di affidarsi a quegli occhi, di aggrapparsi... e come avrebbe desiderato che Seiji facesse altrettanto.

“Lui... perché non ci vuole, Ryo? Perché non capisce? Abbiamo un legame, lo abbiamo accettato, lo ha accettato anche lui... perché non vuole appoggiarsi a me? Ci amiamo... così mi ha detto... perché allora... lui...”.

Ryo reclinò il capo su una spalla, gli occhi un po' levati al soffitto, in un atteggiamento riflessivo:

“Io non credo che c'entri l'amore, sai, Touma?”.

Il samurai del cielo si rosicchiò nervosamente il labbro inferiore. In quel momento pendeva tutto dal suo leader, dalle parole che aveva pronunciato. Saggezza...

Chi, tra loro, era il saggio in quel momento?

“Lui ci ama, lo so, lo sento ogni istante e ama te tanto da averne paura, a volte. Questo me lo ha detto Shin”.

Le spalle di Touma furono scosse da un'altra risatina priva di allegria:

“Glielo dico sempre che lui sa sempre tutto”.

Ryo annuì e sorrise a propria volta.

“Quello che voglio dirti... è che non devi prendere come uno sgarbo personale il desiderio di Seiji di dormire da solo”.

Questa volta Touma non rispose; rimase per un po' immerso nei propri pensieri.

Non si trattava di sgarbo personale, certo, un po' aveva pensato anche a quello, l'aveva vissuto come un rifiuto nei suoi confronti. Erano stati per mesi separati, avevano di nuovo combattuto fianco a fianco, Touma lo aveva raccolto tra le proprie braccia e Seiji era stato grato, felice che Touma fosse lì, per lui, che lo stesse abbracciando. Era chiaro, le sensazioni di sollievo e gioia si erano rincorse per gli istanti successivi nei cuori di entrambi.

Strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia.

“È stato troppo per lui... il controllo su Korin è fondamentale per Seiji, averlo perso è...”.

“Insopportabile, soprattutto se pensiamo alle conseguenze che ha avuto”.

Il viso di Touma scomparve ancora nelle mani, accompagnato da un gemito. Ryo fu immediatamente al suo fianco, lo abbracciò di nuovo e raccolse le sue nuove lacrime.

“Ce la faremo, Touma, te lo prometto. Lui è forte e ha noi”.

Dopo qualche istante, Tenku annuì, lasciò ricadere le mani e, con una di esse, andò a ricercare quella di Ryo, che raccolse immediatamente l'invito.

“Già... ha noi” sussurrò.

Rekka annuì:

“E noi riavremo la sua luce”.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Perché l'aveva fatto?

Seiji non sapeva darsi una risposta. Tutto quello che poteva imputare a se stesso con certezza era paura, anche se detestava quella parola. La detestava attribuita alla propria persona.

Sapeva, senza ombra di dubbio, di non voler dormire con Touma e non perché non lo desiderasse: lo desiderava così tanto che il solo pensiero di averlo rifiutato in quel modo gli provocava una fitta insopportabile al cuore.

Eppure non poteva permetterselo, c'era qualcosa che glielo suggeriva.

Una voce lontana, una piccola eco che però cominciava, gradualmente, a rendersi più nitida e chiara:

“ _Non puoi perché non sei più degno di loro, non li meriti più. La tua yoroi ha perso ogni purezza, non l'hai saputa gestire, l'oscurità ha vinto e hai perso il diritto a combattere al loro fianco... non sei più degno di Touma”._

Seduto sul letto, si ripiegò su se stesso e affondò una mano nel lunghissimo ciuffo, ripiegò le dita, strattonando i capelli fino a sentire dolore, ma non gli importava.

“ _Korin e Tenku non potranno mai più lottare insieme per la luce, perché in Korin la luce non esiste più”._

Suo malgrado un singhiozzo gli esplose in gola.

“Touma...”.

Era teso, non poteva negarlo e detestava che i suoi nervi fremessero in quel modo, lo terrorizzava, perché era indice di un controllo non sufficiente e se il controllo su se stesso non era sufficiente, come poteva pretendere di controllare ancora la sua yoroi?

Come poteva essere certo che Korin non avrebbe più commesso imperdonabili atrocità? E questa volta senza alcun intervento esterno?

“ _Potrei bastare io... potrei perdere io il controllo e usare Korin per...”._

Era talmente orribile ciò che gli era venuto in mente che venne colto da un capogiro.

I colpi che risuonarono contro la porta gli giunsero come un infernale invito ad accogliere subito quell'oscurità che, comunque, lo aveva già contaminato.

Sgranò gli occhi davanti a sé. Faticò a ricordare dove si trovava, finché i colpi non si ripeterono, accompagnati da una voce che non sembrava affatto infernale:

“Seiji... posso entrare?”.

Sospirò e abbassò il capo con un gemito.

Proprio Shin tra tutti...

Non voleva mostrarsi così davanti a Shin, Shin leggeva troppo nel cuore e da quel che vedeva rimaneva spesso troppo sconvolto. Cosa poteva pensare, in quel momento, leggendo nel suo?

“Seiji...”.

Con un ennesimo, rassegnato sospiro, si decise a rispondere. Non sarebbe servito a niente fare finta di non sentire:

“Entra”.

Probabilmente il samurai dell'acqua si era accorto della cupezza con cui era giunto l'invito, perché esitò qualche istante, ma poi la porta si aprì e, con discrezione, il ragazzo di Hagi mosse qualche passo nella stanza.

Rimase in piedi, in silenzio, ma Seiji percepì il suo sguardo fisso su di sé e, quando si decise a ricambiarlo, trovò un sorriso.

Certo, era Shin. Non poteva essere altrimenti.

“Non tormentarti, io credo che Touma abbia capito, sai?”.

Seiji lo scrutò con un certo sospetto. Subito al sodo, dunque.

Shin azzardò un altro passo, sempre più vicino. Ma sapeva quando fermarsi, per evitare che diventasse troppo, sapeva cogliere quando Seiji avesse concesso un solo, minuscolo passo in più.

In quel momento, con Shin, gli riusciva difficile aprire le proprie porte: di solito con Shin era facile, era empatico, sapeva sempre tutto di tutti, ma la sua discrezione e la sua gentilezza non mettevano mai a disagio, neanche uno come Seiji.

Ma adesso no.

Adesso Seiji era a disagio persino con se stesso.

“Lo so che non è l'unica cosa che ti tormenta, volevo solo dirti che, almeno riguardo a questo, puoi tranquillizzarti. Touma non è arrabbiato e non si sente neanche rifiutato”.

“Come puoi esserne certo?”.

Il sorriso di Shin si accentuò:

“Io so sempre tutto, non me lo dite fin troppo spesso?”.

Seiji non poté fare a meno di venire contagiato da quel sorriso.

Shin aveva il dono di rasserenare con la sua sola presenza, ma in quel momento a lui non bastava. Come poteva venire rasserenato un cuore che non aveva più luce?

“Ne', Seiji-kun...”.

Non era scomparso il sorriso dalle labbra di Shin, ma si era addolcito, era l'abbraccio che sapeva di non poter dare fisicamente al suo _nakama_ in quel momento, ma sperava che a livello spirituale Seiji lo avrebbe accettato.

E in effetti non si poteva rifiutare un simile approccio da parte di Shin: non avrebbe mai trattato male Shin, ma non sapeva cosa dirgli.

Sollevò il ciuffo con una mano, con un gesto nervoso e uno sbuffo:

“Mi dispiace...”.

“A me dispiace per te...”.

Quello no.

Seiji non poteva permetterlo.

Lo sguardo che gli rivolse fu duro, non poté evitarlo, per questo lo distolse subito e anche gli occhi di Shin si abbassarono, ma non arretrò di un passo.

“Non dovrei essere dispiaciuto per te? Tu non lo saresti, se uno di noi fosse al tuo posto?”.

Seiji chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro il capo.

Quella deliziosa testolina perennemente in moto era sempre in grado di dire le cose giuste in ogni circostanza.

“Con le parole non ti si potrà mai sconfiggere, Shin”.

“Touma ci riesce” ridacchiò l'altro.

“Sa come zittirti”.

“Perché imbroglia” brontolò il ragazzo di Hagi e Seiji si concesse una nuova occhiata.

Lieve rossore, naso e labbra arricciate in un broncio. Se non avesse avuto il cuore così a pezzi si sarebbe alzato e avrebbe ceduto alla tentazione di abbracciarlo stretto.

Non credeva che ce l'avrebbe mai più fatta.

Cosa avrebbe potuto ricavarne, Shin, dal suo abbraccio?

L'abbraccio di qualcuno che...

Aveva ucciso persone innocenti, senza motivo.

“ _Non tu... è stata Korin sfruttata da altri, non sei stato tu!”._

La voce della ragione che parlava dentro di lui?

L'espressione di Shin era cambiata, nei suoi occhi verdi c'era angoscia, Shin aveva capito.

Era stata la voce di Shin a parlare dentro di lui?

“Shin... non farlo...”.

Non riuscì a rendere del tutto ferme le proprie parole, uscirono un po' spezzate e roche.

Con i sensi di nuovo annebbiati dall'orrore che aveva dentro, vide una mano di Shin sollevarsi, se la portò alla bocca, vide i suoi occhi inumidirsi.

“ _Non piangere”_.

Lo pensò soltanto in un primo momento, poi esplose, in un modo che non avrebbe voluto:

“Non piangere per me, maledizione!”.

Shin fece un cenno di diniego col capo, lentamente la mano scivolò in basso e andò ad afferrare la t-shirt, all'altezza del petto.

“Non sei stato tu...” mormorò.

Seiji non ebbe più dubbi, Shin era entrato nella sua mente, si era intrufolato e non era certo che non l'avesse fatto apposta.

Abbassò lo sguardo, fremente di rabbia, suo malgrado:

“Non farlo più”.

“Co... cosa... Seiji?”.

La testa di Seiji si sollevò in un gesto nervoso, i suoi occhi viola erano accesi adesso, quasi feroci, gli occhi di Korin forse, non i suoi. Non era Shin a pensarlo, ma lui stesso:

“Lo sai benissimo cosa!”.

Shin scosse il capo, le sue guance erano rigate di lacrime.

“Non volevo” mormorò con la sua voce più fine, quella del ragazzo timido e troppo delicato.

Seiji si odiò, ma non poteva farne a meno, in fondo lui era già perduto, irrimediabilmente corrotto, il modo in cui si stava comportando con Shin non era altro che una conferma:

“Volevi eccome! Lo hai sempre voluto, perché tu vuoi sempre aiutare tutti, ma...”.

Si alzò, si mosse verso Shin e si piazzò davanti a lui, i loro corpi si sfioravano e Shin si raccolse, come se si aspettasse di venire colpito.

“Ma non lo capisci che finisci per fare male solo a te stesso, così? Lo capisci che non tutti lo meritano?!”.

Seiji inveì con rabbia, ma c'era anche un senso di protezione in quello sfogo, lui voleva proteggere quel ragazzo che aveva davanti da ciò che lui aveva fatto, da ciò che avrebbe potuto fare, perché perdere il dominio su Korin significava perderlo anche su se stesso.

Shin scosse il capo, per l'ennesima volta:

“Seiji... tu lo meriti, non mi farai del male, non lo farai a nessuno di noi”.

Il samurai della luce aderì maggiormente a lui, tremando non sapeva per cosa. Non si trattava di rabbia, ma di ciò che, sentiva, il suo corpo avrebbe potuto fare in quel momento.

Shin rimase immobile, i suoi occhi tornarono asciutti e Seiji si chiese quanto sforzo gli fosse costato ritrovare quell'autocontrollo.

“Non pensarlo” disse Shin, ingoiando e riuscendo così a mantenere ferma la propria voce come lo erano le sue membra.

“Cosa non dovrei pensare?” ruggì Seiji.

“Che potresti colpirmi. Non lo faresti”.

Seiji sussultò, strinse i pugni contro i fianchi, sollevò una mano con una mossa aggressiva e la portò troppo vicina al viso di Shin, ma lì si fermò.

Il samurai dell'acqua, per riflesso, chiuse gli occhi, non si mosse.

La mano di Seiji si posò sulla sua guancia, con il pollice asciugò una lacrima, ma quella mano tremava e tremò ancora più forte quando quella di Shin vi si posò sopra.

“Non piangere per me, ti prego, Shin-chan”.

Con delicatezza spinse la mano di Shin via dalla propria e arretrò, tornando a sedersi sul letto.

Shin invece rimase immobile, aveva riaperto gli occhi ed era tornato a guardarlo.

Seiji non ricambiò lo sguardo, ma li percepiva i suoi occhi, percepiva tutta l'aura di luce che si irradiava da ogni frammento della figura e dell'anima di Shin, la luce della fiducia...

La luce...

Shin la possedeva ancora, tutti i suoi _nakama_ la possedevano ancora.

Lui, che della luce avrebbe dovuto essere il padrone, l'aveva persa per sempre.

 

 

***

 

 

Quando la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, Shin non riuscì ad allontanarsi subito. Vi si appoggiò contro con la schiena, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento e una gran voglia di piangere,

anche se si era sforzato di smettere davanti a Seiji.

Adesso che era da solo, lasciò via libera a nuove lacrime silenziose. Era troppo quello che il suo _nakama_ doveva portarsi dentro, il loro Seiji, la loro luce, insieme a Ryo la loro forza, colui che li salvava con la sua sola presenza, colui che, in mancanza di Ryo, era la guida sicura e salda...

Ricordava quando erano stati prigionieri nello _Youjakai_ : se non ci fosse stato Seiji con lui e con Shu, cosa avrebbero fatto?

Avrebbero forse perso la ragione.

La forza morale di Seiji Date si era rivelata indispensabile, la luce calda e sicura che non lasciava spegnere le tenebre.

Adesso qualcuno aveva provato a spegnere quella luce e lo aveva fatto nel modo peggiore che si potesse immaginare: la _yoroi_ utilizzata non per proteggere la vita, ma per seminare morte.

Lo sapevano, i cinque samurai, che le _yoroi_ potevano essere votate al male se cadevano in mani sbagliate, conoscevano la loro natura, una realtà con la quale tutti loro avevano dovuto fare i conti e con la quale non avevano mai fatto realmente pace.

Seiji non aveva potuto mantenere il controllo su Korin e quella realtà gli era stata sbattuta in faccia nella maniera più atroce.

Per guarire avrebbe dovuto far pace con Korin: come lo si poteva pretendere?

Inoltre, lui adesso era irrazionalmente convinto che se Korin aveva perso il controllo, la colpa era stata sua, era stato lui a perderlo e a permettere che la sua _yoroi_ facesse scempio di vite umane.

E adesso, Seiji si riteneva capace di tanto, si riteneva capace di uccidere senza ragione, capace di fare del male anche a loro, non credeva più in se stesso, nella propria bontà, nella propria luce.

Avere paura di se stesso...

Shin sapeva perfettamente cosa significasse: lui ci conviveva quotidianamente con quella paura.

Ma Seiji...

Seiji non ne aveva motivo, Seiji era puro...

Strinse un pugno, le unghie ferirono il palmo, ma non gli importava, un singhiozzo scosse le sue spalle...

Era per Seiji...

O per se stesso?

Non lo capiva mai, il confine tra il proprio dolore e quello degli altri era sempre così labile, tanto da trasformarsi nelle medesima cosa.

“Shin...”.

Sollevò il capo e incontrò gli occhi di Shu che, dal fondo del corridoio, alla sommità delle scale, lo osservavano, grandi e tristi.

Shin strinse le palpebre, si morse le labbra, poi si mise a correre, come se ne andasse della propria vita, finché non si ritrovò tra le braccia di Shu. Da esse venne accolto, cullato, protetto, mentre sfogava contro il suo petto tutte le lacrime trattenute.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Era scesa la sera.

Seiji aveva mangiato poco, si era presentato a tavola unicamente per non creare ulteriore disagio, la verità era che avrebbe desiderato non vedere nessuno.

Trovarsi circondato dagli altri portava la sua inquietudine a livelli insostenibili, per lo meno se era da solo...

“ _Se sono da solo... nessuno corre rischi”._

Il solo fatto di trovarsi in una casa così traboccante di vita era per lui troppo, in quel momento, non lo faceva sentire al sicuro, non rendeva gli altri al sicuro.

Davvero era arrivato a quel punto?

Temere che avrebbe potuto alzarsi nel sonno e compiere una strage?

O che, semplicemente, Korin, mentre lui dormiva, avrebbe compiuto stragi in sua vece?

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?

Rinunciare anche a dormire?

Per questo se ne stava seduto sul bordo del letto, a petto nudo, indosso solo un paio di pantaloni leggeri, il viso affondato nelle mani, senza decidersi ad infilarsi sotto le coperte.

“ _Dovrei forse non dormire mai più?”_.

Come poteva anche solo pensarlo?

L'unica speranza di non costituire più in pericolo per i _nakama_... per nessuno al mondo... sarebbe stata quella di sparire da quel mondo.

Il respiro si fece affannato, scivolò, si trovò seduto sul pavimento, ai piedi del letto, abbandonato come un burattino in balia di una volontà che non gli apparteneva più...

In balia di...

Korin.

Non era più lui il burattinaio nel continuo tira e molla che, fin dall'inizio, aveva ingaggiato con la sua _yoroi_.

“Ha vinto” mormorò.

La porta della stanza venne spinta dall'esterno e Seiji osservò il muso bianco striato di nero che scivolava, con aria pacata, all'interno della stanza.

“Byakuen”.

La tigre lo salutò con un borbottio gutturale, il suo modo di imitare le fusa dei gatti, poi gli andò vicino, Seiji ne sentì l'alito caldo e il naso umido attaccato alla pelle.

“Ti ha mandato Ryo?”.

La tigre scosse il capo con un ringhietto indignato: non aveva certo bisogno che Ryo gli dicesse cosa fosse necessario fare.

Seiji sollevò le sopracciglia:

“Vuoi dormire qui perché è la tua stanza o semplicemente perché, come non volevi lasciare solo Ryo, non devo essere solo neanche io, secondo te?”.

Byakuen sbadigliò, quanti discorsi inutili.

Gli appoggiò il naso su una guancia e lo lambì gentilmente con la lingua.

“Byakuen... io vorrei davvero... rimanere da solo”.

Ovvio, non voleva rischiare di fare del male neanche a Byakuen...

Anche se Byakuen non si sarebbe fatto cogliere impreparato così facilmente.

Seguì i movimenti del felino che, del tutto disinteressato alla sua ultima osservazione, andò ad acciambellarsi al centro della stanza.

Seiji si concesse un riso leggero, scuotendo il capo: non gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea e non aveva certo intenzione di mettersi a litigare con Byakuen e generare ulteriore tensione in casa.

Si alzò e tornò a sedersi sul letto, a gambe incrociate.

“Byakuen, vieni un attimo qui?”.

La tigre mosse le orecchie, sollevò il muso e, come ogni gatto che si rispetti, attese qualche istante prima di rispondere al richiamo, come se dovesse pensarci un po'. Ma Seiji non dubitò neanche per un istante che avrebbe acconsentito alla sua richiesta.

“Felino fin nel midollo, eh?” ridacchiò osservando i suoi passi morbidi e silenziosi. “Vieni su”.

Questa volta Byakuen non si fece pregare e, dandosi una piccola spinta con le zampe davanti e un balzo elegante delle zampe posteriori, prese posto sul letto, in posizione seduta, gli occhi all'altezza di quelli del giovane.

Le mani di Seiji si posarono sul muso della tigre, per invitarla a mantenere gli occhi fissi nei suoi, ma non sarebbe servito, Byakuen non era il tipo che li distoglieva.

“Ascolta, ho bisogno che tu mi prometta una cosa, visto che vuoi dormire con me”.

Un leggero suono si levò dalla gola di Byakuen: aveva l'espressione di un curioso punto interrogativo.

“Se dovessi addormentarmi... e cominciassi a fare cose strane... tu fermami, in qualunque modo, non ti fare scrupoli!”.

Il suono leggero si trasformò in un brontolio di palese disapprovazione, il muso della tigre si tese in avanti e spinse contro il naso del ragazzo, facendolo cadere all'indietro.

“Non sto scherzando!” brontolò lui, tentando di rialzarsi. Ma Byakuen gli fu addosso, le zampe sulle spalle e la lingua che lasciò un fradicio bacio lungo tutto il volto, strappandogli un'esclamazione di protesta.

“Lo sai che non amo questi approcci!”.

Un altro piccolo ringhio, il modo di Byakuen per dire:

“ _A me non piacciono le scemenze che escono dalla tua bocca!”_.

Saltò giù dal letto e tornò ad acciambellarsi sul pavimento, con uno sbuffo.

A Seiji sembrò che quello sbuffo risuonasse come:

“ _Questi cuccioli”_.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Un lampo nelle tenebre.

Gli occhi di Seiji si spalancarono e la videro.

Korin era lì, lo sovrastava circondata da un alone verde...

Un verde non brillante, ma sporco, aura corrotta e macchiata di nero... il colore del marcio, di ciò che imputridiva senza lasciare più spazio alla luce, al colore puro della pace.

“Va via...”.

“ _Sei mio...”._

Quella voce...

Era quella di Korin, ma era anche la sua...

La sua voce era quella di Korin, una cosa sola.

Era vero, Seiji era suo, senza speranza, senza possibilità di scampo.

Si sollevò, ma la _nodachi_ di Korin... la sua _nodachi_... venne puntata contro la sua gola.

Seiji riuscì, in qualche modo, a sgusciare sotto la lama e rotolò giù dal letto, ritrovandosi carponi sul pavimento.

Non fece in tempo a rimettersi in piedi che Korin gli fu di nuovo addosso, la punta della _nodachi_ contro la fronte. Seiji percepì il graffio, seppur leggero, dal quale sgorgò un fiotto di sangue.

“ _Inginocchiati di fronte a me”_.

In un altro momento, Seiji avrebbe accolto quella pretesa con indignazione, avrebbe reagito immediatamente.

Invece esitò, tremò in maniera violenta, deglutì cercando di sciogliere un soffocante nodo in gola... e cominciò a piangere.

Dalle profondità senza volto di Korin si levò una gutturale risata.

“ _Sono più forte di te, lo sono sempre stata, le tue illusioni di dominio e controllo finiscono qui, Seiji Date”._

Con la forza della disperazione, con l'adrenalina dettata dalla paura, Seiji agì in maniera del tutto irrazionale, afferrando la lama a mani nude, per spingerla lontano da sé.

Il dolore lancinante lo fece gemere, il sangue colò copioso, ma non arretrò, tanto che effettivamente la _yoroi_ venne spinta all'indietro.

Pozze scarlatte formate dal suo sangue si allargavano sul pavimento.

Non si avvide del movimento alle sue spalle quando Byakuen, allarmato da una situazione che neanche lui era in grado di controllare, lasciò velocemente la stanza.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Byakuen non ebbe bisogno di raggiungere le stanze dei ragazzi, li incontrò tutti e quattro nel corridoio, svegli ed allarmati.

Avevano sentito l'esplosione di energia, l'aura negativa che sfrigolava nell'aria e ne avevano anche colto la direzione.

“Byakuen!” esclamò Ryo e la tigre gli rispose con un ruggito che implicava urgenza, bisogno immediato di intervento.

Si precipitarono tutti insieme verso la stanza che ospitava Seiji, l'energia violenta che si sprigionava dalla soglia della camera li colpì tutti quanti, spingendoli a urlare.

Ryo e Shu furono i primi a precipitarsi all'interno e a vedere ciò che stava accadendo.

L'aria provocata da uno scontro esplosivo di forze si riversò su di loro come un tornado e li sbalzò all'indietro, addosso ai due _nakama_ che stavano entrando.

Si ritrovarono a terra tutti e quattro, gli occhi sbarrati sulla scena che si presentava loro davanti.

Seiji era in piedi, a mani nude stava contrastando qualcosa e quelle mani sanguinavano, c'era sangue ovunque, che colava lungo le braccia e si raccoglieva intorno ai piedi nudi del ragazzo, uno davanti all'altro, instabili eppure decisi a non arretrare da quell'oscura manifestazione di potere sovrannaturale.

Che qualcosa era lì, che destabilizzava Seiji e lo affrontava, era chiaro a tutti, le vibrazioni, l'aura verdastra che impregnava la stanza, tutti loro le percepivano e cominciavano anche a distinguere qualcosa tra quelle onde di vibrante energia.

“Korin...”.

Fu Shin il primo a capire ogni cosa.

“È... Korin...”.

“Ma come, ancora?!” esplose Touma e si lanciò in avanti. Nessuno dei _nakama_ poté impedire il folle gesto del samurai del cielo e, d'altronde, tutti loro avrebbero fatto la stessa cosa. Touma li aveva solo preceduti.

Davanti ai loro occhi sconvolti, Touma si posizionò davanti a Seiji, proteggendolo con il proprio corpo da un fendente che nessuno di loro fu in grado di vedere. Ma Touma lo sentì: non aveva _under-gear_ né _yoroi_ e la sua spalla subì in pieno l'impatto con la lama.

“TOUMAAA!”.

Il grido si levò da quattro voci terrorizzate, compresa quella di Seiji che, a terra, si ritrovò il _nakama_ sdraiato addosso, mentre intorno a loro ogni presenza oscura svaniva, per lasciare spazio alla luce tenue della lampadina.

Tutto tornò tranquillo, troppo, solo il suono dei loro respiri rendeva ancora pesante l'atmosfera.

Il primo particolare che colpiva l'attenzione, in quel mucchietto raccolto a terra, era il sangue da cui erano circondati, sangue di entrambi che si mischiava e confondeva.

Poi gli occhi di Seiji, entrambi visibili tra i capelli scarmigliati, mai apparsi così in disordine e gli occhi mai così terrorizzati. Il volto di Touma scompariva tra quei capelli, le sue braccia erano ancora strette intorno al corpo del _nakama_ , ma rimaneva immobile, troppo immobile.

Fu Shin il primo a scuotersi, lo sapeva che, in una situazione del genere, la prima cosa da fare era correre in aiuto, prestare soccorso.

“Andate a chiamare Nasty” ordinò, mentre lui si chinava sui due ragazzi.

Non sapeva esattamente cosa fare, sarebbe stato prudente toccare Touma, se era privo di sensi? Era grave la sua ferita?

Lottando contro le lacrime che volevano uscire, si affannò intorno ai due _nakama_ , toccò delicatamente Touma, lo sollevò con cautela e Seiji poté muoversi un po', gemendo, non sapeva neanche lui se per il dolore o per il suo stato emotivo completamente distrutto.

Scivolò al di sotto di Touma fino a mettersi seduto, i suoi occhi non perdevano quell'espressione che faceva male almeno quanto tutto quel sangue.

“Non muoverti troppo” lo pregò Shin, “stai sanguinando, non...”.

“Ma che importa?!” urlò Seiji, “ti rendi conto di quello che ho fatto?!”.

Shin sussultò.

“Niente...” si fece udire la voce sofferente di Touma, “tu non hai fatto niente, _baka_ ”.

Il samurai del cielo tentò di puntellarsi sul braccio sano, ma si vedeva che ogni movimento gli costava gran fatica, la ferita alla spalla destra era profonda e non smetteva di sanguinare.

Shin si affrettò a trattenerlo mentre, con mosse sapienti, metteva a nudo la parte offesa

Nasty, seguita da Ryo e da Shu, entrò in quel momento con tutto ciò che occorreva per le medicazioni immediate, ma anche lei rimase sconvolta dall'entità dei tagli di entrambi.

Non chiese nulla, era fin troppo abituata alle sorprese da quando quei cinque ragazzi erano entrati nella sua vita, la priorità era intervenire, le spiegazioni sarebbero arrivate dopo.

Shin lasciò Touma alle cure della ragazza, mentre lui si riavvicinò a Seiji, ma quando fu sul punto di prendere le sue mani per medicarle, il ragazzo si ritrasse bruscamente:

“Non provare a toccarmi!”.

“Se... Seiji...” balbettò Shin, “devo curarti, non puoi restare così”.

“Posso eccome”.

Il samurai della luce fece per alzarsi, barcollando sulle proprie gambe, ma a quel punto Ryo lo afferrò saldamente per le braccia e lo costrinse a restare seduto:

“Adesso stai fermo e ti lasci curare! Qualunque cosa sia accaduta, sei vittima quanto Touma, non provare neanche a ritenerti colpevole!”.

“Non capisci!”.

“Io sì” intervenne Shin, questa volta con maggior convinzione, “io capisco, Seiji... so cosa è successo e ne parleremo, ma adesso...”.

Rimanendo in ginocchio, osò ritentare un approccio e Seiji, questa volta irretito da quelle parole, dal tono con cui furono pronunciate e da quegli occhi avvolgenti, non oppose più alcuna resistenza.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Le ferite erano state medicate, il sangue si era fermato, per il momento, ma si trattava di ferite profonde, subite senza la protezione delle _yoroi_ , in maniera totalmente passiva.

Entrambi avevano finito per perdere i sensi, a causa della forte emorragia, Seiji aveva anche la febbre piuttosto alta, probabilmente a causa della tensione accumulata.

Quando aprì gli occhi, tutto intorno a lui era sfocato, indistinto.

Dopo un po' mise lentamente a fuoco una figura, su una sedia accanto al suo letto. Il primo particolare che riuscì a cogliere chiaramente furono gli occhi verdi, grandi e tristi e poi il sorriso che si dipinse sul volto gentile, quando si accorse che i suoi occhi erano aperti.

“Shin...” mormorò il ferito.

Sempre lui.

Aveva dunque deciso di fargli da angelo custode?

Il samurai dell'acqua si chinò, per rendere i loro visi un po' più vicini, gli sfiorò la fronte con una carezza:

“Non parlare, hai la febbre alta e tieni ferme le mani”.

Le parole di Shin e il ritorno di un briciolo di lucidità riportarono alla memoria ogni cosa.

“Touma!” esclamò, mentre si metteva seduto con una mossa troppo veloce perché Shin, lì accanto, potesse prevederlo e altrettanto veloce fu il capogiro, il dolore, il sangue che riprendeva a sgorgare dalle ferite.

Shin lo forzò, seppur delicatamente, a rimettersi giù.

“Touma sta... sta bene, gli altri sono con lui”.

Quell'esitazione non contribuì a convincere Seiji. Shin non sapeva mentire e la piccola incertezza poteva significare solo una cosa: Touma non stava affatto bene.

Respinse malamente il ragazzo di Hagi, ignorando la fitta alle mani e le ferite sempre più riaperte:

“Cosa gli ho fatto realmente?”.

Ma Shin non ignorò affatto la chiazza rossa che si allargava sotto le bende, i rivoli scarlatti che sfuggivano ad esse e gocciavano sul letto.

Si affrettò a prendergli le mani, si mise in ginocchio sul letto, appoggiò la fronte alla sua: c'era una tale dolcezza in ogni suo gesto, una tale, affettuosa tenerezza, che Seiji non poté fare altro che calmarsi, si lasciò guidare con la schiena appoggiata al muro alle sue spalle ed abbassò gli occhi, colmi di lacrime silenziose.

“Touma starà bene, abbi fiducia in me”.

Come non credere a quella voce, a quei gesti?

Come non credere a Shin quando parlava di fiducia?

Sarebbe stato un controsenso.

Ma le loro virtù avevano, dopotutto, ancora un senso?

Si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre Shin scivolava giù dal letto e, dandosi da fare con medicamenti e bende, si prendeva cura, di nuovo, delle sue ferite.

Quelle attenzioni mettevano Seiji a disagio e, durante tutta la durata delle operazioni, non poté sollevare gli occhi sul _nakama_.

In realtà, forse, non erano le attenzioni a metterlo a disagio, ma la situazione, la terribile consapevolezza di non meritarlo, di essere il solo, unico colpevole di ciò che era accaduto. Non se ne faceva una ragione.

Korin era venuta a lui mentre dormiva, lo aveva minacciato, lui aveva risposto e ogni controllo era andato perduto.

Serrò forte le palpebre, i denti sul labbro gli fecero male, ma che importava? Non era abbastanza.

“Ne'... Seiji-kun...”, Shin richiamò la sua attenzione, senza distogliere gli occhi dal proprio lavoro e il samurai della luce lo scrutò, immergendosi in quell'espressione... materna... non era assurdo considerarla tale, tutti loro ne erano convinti. “Prima ti ho detto che so cosa è successo. Non mentivo”.

“Non ho mai pensato che tu possa mentire. Ma ciò non toglie che sia colpa mia”.

“È colpa di chi ti ha fatto del male”.

Lo disse con una naturalezza, senza mutare espressione e direzione dello sguardo, che Seiji lo osservò più a fondo.

Caro Shin...

Era consapevole di quanto la sua presenza fosse preziosa per tutti loro?

Restare lì, con loro, avrebbe significato fare ancora del male a Touma, a tutti loro, a Shin che era sempre troppo fiducioso...

Avrebbe sopportato di vedere ancora uno di loro immerso nel sangue versato da Korin?

Era inconcepibile anche il solo pensiero.

Andarsene...

Ma dove?

In quale luogo al mondo avrebbe potuto rendere innocua la propria presenza per chiunque?

“Finito” sospirò Shin, riponendo tutto al proprio posto, “adesso, per favore, stai attento”.

Seiji non rispose, posò le mani fasciate in grembo e si mise a fissarle... quelle mani che...

“Le tue mani hanno contrastato l'aggressione, non l'hanno perpetrata”.

Chiuse gli occhi, rassegnato: a Shin non si poteva nascondere nulla.

“Shin... ascolta... Korin è venuta, perché io...”.

“Perché l'ombra di Shikaisen oscura ancora la sua luce... e la tua...”.

Il ragazzo di Sendai sussultò e lo guardò a bocca aperta.

“Non è ancora sconfitto del tutto, il suo potere oscuro condiziona ancora il tuo controllo su Korin. Non sei stato tu a materializzare la negatività di Korin questa notte, ma questo marchio che la _yoroi_ ha ancora su di sé”.

Il capo di Seiji si abbassò un po' di più, gli occhi sgranati davanti a sé, sconvolti, confusi.

“Hai capito, Seiji?” insisté Shin, “non è colpa tua, non lo è mai stata”.

Il ragazzo di Hagi voleva che questo punto fosse ben chiaro.

“È colpa mia, comunque, non aver saputo controllare la mia _yoroi_ ”.

“Nessuno avrebbe potuto!”.

C'era disperazione nel tono di Shin, era frustrato, perché sapeva che al posto di Seiji lui non sarebbe stato meglio.

Ma Seiji era forte, Seiji doveva superarla, era capitata a lui perché...

“Perché solo tu avresti potuto superare una cosa del genere” mormorò.

Il viso di Seiji si levò su di lui, quasi con furia.

“Mi sopravvaluti, mi sopravvalutate tutti!”.

Shin scosse il capo e anche Seiji lo fece, in un movimento speculare:

“Per chi mi prendete? Per l'essere perfetto e senza macchia? Ecco, avete capito che non è così, io sono oscuro come tutti, forse anche di più!”.

“Seiji, no...” sussurrò Shin.

Seiji si stava agitando di nuovo, a cosa serviva stargli accanto se finiva per farlo stare ancora peggio? Gli prese le mani, prima che facesse ulteriori gesti inconsulti, le tenne ferme:

“Perdonami...”.

“E adesso tu chiedi perdono a me” sbuffò Seiji.

La testa gli girava, tutto era di nuovo sfocato, i sensi stavano scivolando via, uno dopo l'altro. Percepì, vagamente, le braccia di Shin che lo circondavano e lo adagiavano sul letto, sistemandogli le coperte e i cuscini. Udì, come un suono distante, la sua voce dolce che lo cullava:

“Quando starai meglio abbastanza da poterti alzare, ti cambierò le coperte”.

Già, le aveva sporcate con il proprio sangue...

Sangue...

Il suo che importanza aveva?

Era quello di Touma che non poteva sopportare.

“ _Come faccio?”_ si chiese, mentre il buio si impossessava di lui. _“Come posso fare?”_.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Uscendo dalla stanza di Seiji, Shin incontrò Shu.

“Come sta Touma?” Gli domandò.

“La perdita di sangue non è stata di giovamento alla sua pressione bassa. Adesso sta dormendo. E Seiji?”.

“Dorme anche lui, ma ha la febbre alta. Non voglio lasciarlo solo a lungo, ma prima devo parlarvi”.

Shu lo guardò con i grandi occhi blu pieni di preoccupazione. Annuì, si avvicinò a lui e gli posò una mano sulla guancia:

“E tu, invece? Come stai?”.

Quella gentilezza, quelle mani calde sul suo viso...

In un altro momento, simili attenzioni lo avrebbero fatto sciogliere, forse crollare, ma in quel momento sentiva di non poterlo fare, c'era bisogno che lui rimanesse presente a se stesso. Prese nella sua la mano di Shu e, con un sorriso, se la portò alle labbra:

“Io sto bene, scimmietta, davvero”.

L'espressione di Shu non mutò, continuava a guardarlo con un'intensità e un amore che facevano male:

“Se non ci fossi stato tu, pesciolino... hai preso in mano la situazione, sei stato davvero forte”.

Shin deglutì.

Lui... forte...

Non era forte, solo disperato, solo desideroso che tutti loro stessero bene, solo quello contava.

“Lo siamo tutti” si limitò a rispondere. “Continueremo ad esserlo”.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Il corpo tremava, mentre gocce di sudore freddo scendevano lungo le tempie, intridevano il collo e la schiena.

Ed era ancora buio, troppo buio.

Ma c'era qualcosa in quell'oscurità, c'era qualcuno.

“Seiji...”.

Gli occhi di Touma si aprirono, erano opachi, sofferenti, le tenebre diventavano catene che imprigionavano il suo corpo, spire plasmate dal buio strisciavano lungo le sue membra e la sua pelle sembrava troppo pallida in quella notte perenne.

La ferita sulla spalla era aperta, il sangue sgorgava senza interruzione, era un fiume in piena che non si arrestava.

Infine la vide, dapprima solo pura energia, poi sempre più consistente, la spada levata sopra il capo, pronta ad abbattersi sul corpo indifeso di Touma.

“No” singhiozzò Seiji, sdraiato senza potersi muovere su quel tappeto di nulla, privo di ogni forza, la febbre che gli faceva perdere ogni controllo su azioni e volontà.

Tese una mano:

“No... fermati, non... non farlo...”.

La voce usciva in sussurri sconnessi, gli era impossibile anche urlare, ma Korin, ormai solida e viva tra lui e Touma, si voltò, gli occhi di Seiji vennero calamitati dall'elmo senza volto, precipitarono nell'essenza fatta solo di male di una _yoroi_ che ormai aveva perduto ogni influsso positivo.

La risata lugubre di Korin – o era la sua? Contava qualcosa? Qual era la differenza? - lo schernì, la _nodachi_ si levò ancora, questa volta la lama puntò contro il petto di Touma.

“No... No... per favore...”.

Neanche la sua voce lo sosteneva più.

La lama affondò, il sangue fu un'onda scarlatta che accompagnò il grido di Touma.

“Seiji...”.

Acqua trasparente, acqua che ripuliva ogni cosa, dal sangue, dalle tenebre, giunse come un'onda purificatrice, si riversò addosso a lui. Non vi era più buio, non vi era più sangue.

Sollevò i palmi verso l'alto, accolse quell'onda e, in quel momento, i suoi occhi si aprirono.

“Seiji...”.

Erano di nuovo lì gli occhi di mare, chini su di lui, premurosi e buoni, troppo pazienti, troppo fiduciosi, sempre...

La fiducia di cui era colmo quello sguardo, lui, la meritava?

“Shin” mormorò, lottando contro la debolezza e le labbra screpolate, “tu... sei sempre qui...”.

“Sono dove devo essere”.

Il samurai dell'acqua gli sfiorò la fronte con una carezza, poi, con un fazzoletto bagnato, gli asciugò il sudore dal viso.

“É ancora alta, ma passerà”.

Sorrideva e rassicurava, come se quello fosse il suo scopo nella vita.

Era così, dopotutto.

“Tou... ma...”.

Si tirò su, immediatamente avvolto dall'abbraccio di Shin:

“Non muoverti”.

“Ma lui... io devo...”.

Cosa doveva fare?

Si immobilizzò: cosa gli era venuto in mente?

Andare da Touma per curare la sua ferita, per richiamare a sé i poteri di Korin, che quella ferita aveva causato?

“Non posso”.

Un sussurro lieve esalato dalle sue labbra, mentre si abbandonava tra le braccia del fanciullo dell'acqua e poggiava la testa di lato, contro il suo petto pronto ad accogliere, completamente arreso, del tutto rassegnato alla propria inutilità.

“Non posso” ripeté, gli occhi socchiusi sul nulla, le labbra aride alle quali fuggivano fiochi respiri.

“Non ti preoccupare”. Il mormorio gentile di Shin era come una ninna nanna, il canto leggero dell'acqua che, come nel sogno, lavava, purificava, amava. “Non temere nulla, Seiji-kun... Touma starà bene... e anche tu starai bene”.

 

 

***

 

 

Il primo impatto con la realtà fu il dolore lancinante alla spalla.

Probabilmente era stato quello a strapparlo ad un sonno profondo e senza sogni...

Il sonno dell'incoscienza, perché lui in realtà sognava sempre e a volte avrebbe preferito non farlo.

Quando, uno dopo l'altro, i sensi tornarono, insieme alla memoria, fu ancora più felice di non aver sognato, perché di sicuro i suoi sogni si sarebbero rivelati tra i più terribili.

Cercò di muovere il corpo indolenzito, ma appena ci provò gemette fin quasi alle lacrime; tanto bastò per richiamare due braccia attente e una voce premurosa.

“Piano, Tou-chan!”.

“Sh... Shu...”.

Il dolore gli impediva di focalizzare le immagini, non vedeva quelle braccia, non vedeva il volto ad esse collegato, ma la voce l'avrebbe riconosciuta in mezzo alla più caotica folla. Riconobbe anche il tocco della mano sulla fronte, una mano robusta, dai polpastrelli induriti e forti.

La presenza calda di Shu, la sua aura positiva, appassionata, pulsante di vita e di sole.

Un'altra fitta terribile si propagò dalla spalla andando a colpire terminazioni nervose che non pensava neanche di possedere e gemette ancora.

“Mi fa malissimo, maledizione!”.

Non sapeva se provare più disperazione, nervosismo, rabbia... furia estrema per quello che sentiva, perché non riusciva a muoversi, perché non poteva alzarsi e andare...

“Seiji!”.

Gli venne istintivo urlare il suo nome, che venne fuori quasi in un pianto, un'invocazione, un nuovo movimento brusco che generò ulteriori ondate di panico al corpo dolorante.

“C'è Shin con lui, non lo lascia un attimo, stai tranquillo”.

Già... se c'era Shin...

Ma avrebbe dovuto esserci anche lui, quello che era accaduto non sarebbe dovuto accadere.

“Che idiota” singhiozzò suo malgrado, “che grande, incorreggibile idiota!”.

Shu sbatté le palpebre, pensieroso. Impiegò qualche secondo per capire che Touma parlava di se stesso.

Non lo sopportava, che un altro dei suoi _nakama_ si desse colpe insensate andava oltre ciò che poteva accettare.

“Cosa dici?”.

“Shu, maledizione, avrei dovuto farlo funzionare questo dannato QI! Affrontare Korin disarmato, senza _yoroi_ , che cretino!”.

L'agitazione di spirito e corpo fece gridare di nuovo la ferita e quel grido si riversò all'esterno, tanto che Shu ne fu spaventato.

“Touma, ma la vuoi smettere?!”.

“Se non avessi fatto una simile stronzata, adesso potrei rendermi utile invece che...”.

La frase fu spezzata dall'ennesima fitta che lo portò a gettare la testa all'indietro sul cuscino, mordendosi le labbra e tendendo tutto il corpo in uno spasimo di dolore.

“Touma!” esclamò Shu.

La porta della stanza si aprì: Ryo giunse a dare man forte al samurai della terra.

Tra le loro braccia, Touma sfogò lacrime, rabbia e paura...

Paura non per se stesso, ma perché sentiva che qualcosa di importante poteva finire.

“Seiji”.

Invocò quel nome più volte, la paura si trasformò in delirante sogno ad occhi aperti: Seiji gli dava la schiena, camminava senza voltarsi ai suoi richiami e lui, con quel corpo incapace di sostenerlo, non poteva neanche tendere una mano verso di lui.

Era così, dunque?

L'unica scelta che Seiji aveva?

“Cosa possiamo fare noi? Cosa posso fare per lui?”.

 

 

***

 

Seiji aprì gli occhi.

Non c'erano più brividi, niente sudore, la mente era lucida.

Esaminò il proprio corpo da cima a fondo, sollevò le mani davanti al viso: non vi era più traccia di sangue sotto le bende che, evidentemente, erano state di nuovo cambiate.

Niente più febbre.

Gli infermieri più abili al mondo si erano presi cura di lui, senza dare tregua a se stessi, uno in particolare.

Rivolse lo sguardo dove, lo sapeva, avrebbe trovato il suo angelo custode e rimase stranito da quello che vide.

Shin era ancora sulla solita sedia, ma si era fatto minuscolo, con le braccia aveva raccolto le gambe contro il petto e in esse aveva affondato il viso... e dormiva.

Come ci riuscisse in quella posizione assurda, per Seiji era un vero mistero. Poi sospirò: ci riusciva a causa dell'estrema stanchezza, Seiji era pronto a scommettere che fosse semplicemente crollato, suo malgrado.

Con cautela si mise seduto, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzino del sud: ebbe la tentazione di allungare una mano per accarezzarlo, ma non lo fece, preferì non rischiare di turbare il suo sonno, dato che il suo organismo esausto lo aveva costretto ad assecondarlo, per una volta.

Guardò dall'altra parte e sussultò.

Sul comodino era posata la sfera della sua _yoroi_ , l'ultima cosa che in quel momento avrebbe desiderato vedere.

Corrugò la fronte.

La lucidità che si era impadronita di lui era in qualche modo spaventosa.

Continuò a fissare la sfera: il verde della superficie era intatto, ma non brillava come avrebbe dovuto, era opaco, come se uno strato indelebile di polvere vi si fosse depositato sopra. Osservando a lungo, in profondità, oltre il _kanji_ , oltre quel verde, era possibile scorgere ciò che impediva alla luce di splendere: era un puntino dapprima, ma si allargava man mano che lo si continuava a fissare, un granellino di tenebra che pulsava, si dilatava, si restringeva e si dilatava ancora.

Era illusione?

Seiji era certo di no.

La sua espressione rimase impassibile, ma un velo di malinconia scese sui suoi occhi viola, mentre la consapevolezza dell'inevitabile si faceva strada nel suo cuore.

Aveva perduto il dominio su Korin: tutto ciò che poteva fare era tenere Korin lontano da sé, abbandonare Korin avrebbe significato renderla innocua.

Tornò a guardare Shin e lo trovò sveglio: i loro occhi si incontrarono, le loro anime entrarono in contatto, ma Seiji chiuse la propria, schermo vuoto, niente pensieri.

Vide il guerriero dell'acqua sussultare, i suoi occhi di mare diventare più liquidi e tristi.

“Seiji...”.

Allontanarsi da Korin, lasciare indietro le _yoroi_ , lasciare indietro tutto ciò che aveva significato dolore, battaglie... e morte...

“Seiji... dove sei?”.

Non era assurda la domanda di Shin.

Il suo corpo era lì, ma il suo cuore stava andando lontano.

Distolse lo sguardo e sorrise tra sé: presto sarebbe partito, avrebbe cancellato le battaglie, la sofferenza... avrebbe cancellato Korin...

E Shin, Ryo, Shu... Touma...

Avrebbe cancellato anche loro.

Finse di non accorgersi delle lacrime di Shin ed ignorò anche le proprie: sarebbero state le ultime.

 


End file.
